


美味佳肴

by 70053wx



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx





	美味佳肴

“见鬼的！你不是去诺丁汉去施展神迹的吗？”  
魔鬼闯进天使的那件小书房的时候难免有些愤慨，考虑到他才开完会回来，嗯，又一次他对自己工作会议上所得到的嘉奖感到一头雾水，看在撒旦的份上他根本没去诺丁汉！更没有在那里连杀五人引起恐慌，更别提其中一位的死相还是圣鹿之死的造型！  
他当时只记得自己还在伦敦为那条M25的公路忙得焦头烂额，结果拿到的嘉奖书上还特意强调了一句“用圣鹿之死的死亡造型来亵渎上帝当真非常有新意”。那时他差一点就把嘴里的那口茶喷在了别西卜的脸上，虽然真喷了出来也无所谓，不过他还是忍住了。  
所以他在踏进那满当当的书店内间的时候还是不甚高兴，然而哪怕怒气上头的他对着还坐在那喝茶看书的天使还是下意识温柔了一些。  
“你去开完会了？”  
天使没掩盖在自己面上一闪而过的嫌弃，又或者两人已经认识了六千年了这点情绪的变化早就瞒不过彼此，所以魔鬼也懒得客气，直接将那张还沾着下水道味道的嘉奖书拍在了对方的面前。  
“你做的好事！”  
他刻意压低着嗓音好让自己气势凌人些，然而天使只是对那味道稍微皱了下眉，然后凑近读了一下。  
“你们地狱还是有识货的人的。”天使扭过头来，露出一个“理当如此”的表情，“而且你不是也需要业绩吗？我正好顺手帮忙了。”  
“顺手？我看你就是饿了吧？”魔鬼对天使的那个好吃德行认识得再清楚不过，他已经忍着没有从旁边抄起一本书拍上天使的脑袋就已经很给天使面子了。  
“不然呢？”  
天使忽地起身，他甚至都没有再抱怨魔鬼身上那该死的味道，魔鬼为对方的这个反应惊讶了，甚至没能躲避，任由天使直接亲在了他的唇上。  
在天使的舌尖搅动进他的口腔的时候他甚至都怀疑自己尝到了一丝血腥味，还算新鲜的血腥味，然而实际上没有，连一丝腥味都没有，天使总是优雅的，身上喷着清淡的古龙水，然后还混着一股书店特有的纸张味。  
就是那种闻起来就很天使的味道。  
魔鬼也有些无奈地相对应地伸出舌头，他分叉的蛇舌卷上对方的舌体，刮下对方口腔里的津液，随后带着人，缓慢地向后面的床走去。  
最后将对方推到在床上的时候这个吻总算结束了，感谢两人都不是用呼吸的存在，不然这个吻大概能让两个人都窒息。  
在魔鬼火急火燎地扒开天使裤子的时候，天使还慢悠悠地在解开魔鬼的上衣，就像慢慢享受一顿饭一样，一定要从最开始的部分进行料理。  
任何时候天使都是这幅足够优雅的模样，哪怕他没有眉毛，唇边甚至还有几分刻薄相，但是给魔鬼的感觉是一点都不着急，总是淡然地啜着唇角，但是魔鬼叹出舌尖扫过空气中那些躁动的因子，他知道天使哪怕这幅道貌岸然的样子，实际上绝对硬了。  
所谓的淡然都是装的。  
“慢点慢点，小马驹。”  
对方伸手抚上魔鬼的脸颊，然后指尖沿着边缘滑下，最后落在了对方的锁骨上，然后凑上身来，唇落在魔鬼的耳边，将本不需要的吐息吐在对方的耳际，哪怕魔鬼看不到，都能感到天使在刻意的坏笑。  
真不知道天使都是从哪沾染来着这些奇怪的毛病的，魔鬼嘟囔到，他懒得去从那些书籍里找到答案，毕竟实在没天使那个耐心将那些东西一本一本的看完，包括那本荒诞至极的预言书。  
不过性欲从来都是魔鬼管辖的范围，而天使对这个从来都是无所谓的态度，至少表现出来的是这样，他的舌尖扫过对方的脸颊，察觉到性的味道越发浓郁，而天使对此的反应就是给了他一个足够无辜的笑容。  
然后自己解开了自己的裤子。  
哦？魔鬼无数次地怀疑，对方到现在还没堕落是不是就是因为那个上帝瞎了眼的缘故？又或者把这样的天使留在天堂，好让魔鬼们认识到他们到底有多不足？  
反正无所谓了，现在也不在天堂里，他到底在操心什么？  
魔鬼决定先享用这顿大餐，就算被同行看到了也无所谓，反正引诱一位天使堕入情欲本就是魔鬼的活，说不定他能捞着一个确切是属于他的嘉奖呢？  
而事实上每一次天使都会为他准备好。  
他知道天使被警告过不能太滥用奇迹，不过貌似对自己使用似乎不能算作奇迹的使用范围内，所以每回对方都会先把自己润滑好，然后露出一个足够无辜而又理所当然的表情看向对方。  
这时候魔鬼尤其怀疑自己是不是干的还不够好，这年头天使一手包揽了自慰和引诱的活，就像是把自己烹饪好了送上来，就等他动嘴开始品尝。  
他深切怀疑天使是不是对“品尝美食”这事有过分到底执念，就是如果是美食一定要认真对待，无论是天使去品尝美食还是他被当做美食品尝，所以魔鬼毫不客气下了口，毕竟美食都自己给自己准备好了。  
尖锐的虎牙从唇边探出，他丝毫不介意咬破对方颈侧的皮肤，他没有天使对血腥味的忌惮，真奇怪这个天使都吃了多少人了为什么还是最讨厌那个味道？他有时候都不知道到底天使爱吃的是什么，是肉类？还是什么别的？  
他不是没有问过，只是那个答案令他胆颤，让他再也不想问。  
他撑起身把对方压到床铺里，魔鬼把亲吻回到了对方那对薄得有些太过的唇上，空闲的手扫过对方略显方正的颌骨，他习惯性地继续给对方扩张了一下，哪怕他知道就算现在他莽撞地直接进去对方也不会有什么大事。  
但是该死的，这就是他的习惯。  
前戏的漫长让天使颇为愤懑，那副足够成熟的面具碎裂开来，露出其下的情绪，他终于没忍住，抬起身咬住了魔鬼的耳际，用微微的痛来催促对方加快速度。  
所以在魔鬼把自己的性器捅进天使的后穴里的时候他当真思考了一下对方会不会因此受伤，结果就因为这一个出神，下一刻他就被推到在床上，天使已经骑到了他的身上，然后背后白色的翅膀展开，像是能把魔鬼也笼罩在其中。  
“对美食的品尝速度太慢了，可是会影响口感的哦。”  
天使露出一个坏笑，他舔过上唇，那个表情让魔鬼都觉得自己是不是被当做下一顿的原材料来看待的。  
天使扶住了魔鬼的腰，翅膀尖撑着两侧的墙壁，然后开始用对方的性器来艹自己。  
似乎对于天使来说，性也是美食的一部分，尤其是在享用魔鬼的时候，而就算是享用美食的时刻，对方也一定要保持优雅的形态，哪怕他的美食是“性”。  
“去你个天使的！”魔鬼咬牙切齿地想要把天使压回去，结果对方只是低着头露出一个甚至都称得上温良的笑意，只不过挂在对方的眉梢上就显得有些嘲讽，然后仍旧是一只手扶住对方的小腹，另一只手开始撸动自己的性器。  
最后天使把精液射在他脸上的时候当真是激怒了魔鬼了，他分叉的舌尖挑过一点白浊，随后怒吼一声把对方掀回床上，然后按着对方的肩膀一冲到底。  
“呦，被激怒的小家伙。”  
天使一年里大概有三百天都是这个半笑不笑的表情，犹如看戏一样地看过来，魔鬼最讨厌他这个表情，讨厌到恨不得要撕烂对方的脸，然后最后的选择就是如同赌气一样撕扯天使上半身的衣服，然后咬住对方的锁骨吸允，而天使笑了笑，只是从对方的脸颊上抹过刚才他射出的精液，放在嘴里尝了尝，砸了咂嘴用一副专业的美食家的表情开了口：  
“有点腥。”对方舔过那太过薄利的唇际，就像是舔过猩红的刃，“不过你让我想起前几天尝过的那个少女，稍有些缺陷，但是就是因为一点的缺陷而显得越发美味。”  
那一刻魔鬼深切意识到，在诱惑的这件事上，他确实不如天使。  
所以他直接扑了上去，以一个不甚优雅的姿势继续享用美食，好让对方再也说不出一句话。  
事实上如果单纯地按照人类的划分，天使，至少这位天使比魔鬼要魔鬼的多，哪怕明面上看不出来，魔鬼也知道这家伙一肚子坏水。  
魔鬼还记得自己为什么堕落，他清清楚楚，当初他质问上帝为什么要如此，将所谓的天使为棋子，将万物为布局；他质问那个“伟大的计划”，他渴望知道个“所以然”，结果就被无形的力量从天上扔了下去，然后被扔进了那高温的硫磺池里，翅膀染黑，双眼猩红，再也飞不回天上。  
而之后他看到伊甸园里的那两个人类的时候就已经知道了，他更喜欢这样的生物而不是天上那群冷漠无情的东西，而在之后的无数年里他的经历也在印证他的看法，他为这些渺小生物的情绪所带动，所感染。所以他才会带着那位木匠的儿子周游各国，也会选择享受他们的技术发展后所带来的乐趣。  
因为他喜欢他们。  
魔鬼最后射在天使体内的时候的才想到当初站在伊甸园的墙上，那个天使看向那两个离开了伊甸走进沙漠的人类，那个表情应该是——  
——像是今日看向还不够上桌的小猪一样吧？

性爱结束之后魔鬼大多会犯困，考虑到他本身其实是一条蛇，在消耗之后总是会用睡眠来补充力气。  
有时候魔鬼甚至会变回蛇身然后直接缠到对方的身上，今天也不例外，黑蛇尚且有些大，盘在床上的时候基本就能将整张床占满。  
而现在，天使倒是很清醒。  
他这个状态也确实称得上酒足饭饱，他现在轻柔地拂过黑蛇那富有金属光泽的鳞片，思考着对方要在他身上趴到什么时候。  
天使确实愿意将这个魔鬼当做一顿美味佳肴，只不过这道美食能让他吃很久，久到不知道什么时候是尽头，而且永远在他的美食排行榜里保持第一的排名。  
毕竟这可是一个既敏感又温柔的魔鬼。  
不过他在做爱的时候提及对方的精液让他想起最近的那顿佳肴来说也并非谎话，他尝过他小男友的精液的时候无端地想起那个少女，为此他再一次舔了一下他之前沾过精液的指尖，好回味一下那个味道。  
哪怕只有零星，也够他陷入回忆里去回忆那个味道了。  
哦，那可是什么级别的饕餮盛宴？  
他还记得他取出那少女内脏的手感，肋骨在利器的辅助下为他敞开，心脏安居一隅，肺里头还满是新鲜的空气，在胸腔里充盈着，饱满着，还盈满生命的盈余，昭示着对方的死亡时间尚且不远。  
他随后又切开对方的小腹，年轻的躯体里还没有给脂肪留下太多空间，刀刃划过皮肤就像是割开一张纸一样顺利，他一层一层地剥开那些皮肤和肌肉组织，缓慢而有条理，尽量没有损伤它们本有的形状，然后让对方的内里对自己彻底坦然裸露。  
他取下对方的心脏，这一次他对其他的脏器兴趣不大了，所以只选择被世人最为看重的那部分留作这次烹饪的主题。  
人类心脏的部分基本都是由肌肉构成，如若烹饪不好会口感显得太韧，就像是干嚼木材一般没趣了。  
所以他再加了一点黄油，然后从对方的小腹里割下了一小片脂肪，他本就将那心脏的肉片切得较薄，然后夹着黄油和脂肪一并下锅煎，最后在起锅前再加一点自己珍藏的葡萄酒，焖一下，最后关火，切了一下块试试，恰好的五分熟。  
为了这顿他准备的何其周全，佐餐的用的是贵腐酒，一点点发干的微甜，气泡在口中炸裂，带来特有的口感，而淋在肉片上的酱汁里加了一点磨碎的新鲜薄荷，将其中刻意没被处理掉的血味被中和的恰到好处。  
他吃的满意极了。  
最后用餐巾擦嘴的时候他扭头看还躺在流理台上的少女，全程那个妙龄少女就瞪着眼看着他，他所做的一切都倒映在那双眼睛里，那双油然无辜的蓝色的眼睛里倒是没有恐惧，只剩下这个年龄独有的天真温柔。  
那个孩子遵循着他所施展的神迹向他前来，为他底下头颅，露出白皙的脖颈，自愿奉上圣餐当做换取踏进天堂的门栏的通行证。  
那他自然是要对她好的。  
最后他缝上对方因为信任为他全然展开的躯体，然后牵进那只早已在门口等待的雄鹿，那鹿对他弯曲膝盖，献上庞大而优美的鹿角。  
天使将她安放其上，他牵着那头鹿走进花园，随后一个响指，他送这些虔诚的生命一并回归了上帝的怀抱。  
所以现在，哪怕他躺在这里，躺着这黑色巨蛇的怀抱里，魔鬼那安稳的鼻息让他想起了那个美丽的姑娘，在他眼里这只魔鬼和那位少女一般的美丽。  
他油然想起当初魔鬼问他为什么会喜欢吃人的时候，那时魔鬼的眼神里跳动着不舍，属于蛇的眼目流转露出几分脆弱，那时候的对方反倒更像是那些每日从他们身边走过的碌碌无为的人类，这个堕落的家伙就是更热爱这些每日庸碌无为的生物，虽然他完全不理解魔鬼为什么会有这样的情绪，但是魔鬼那样的表情却让他心软了。  
所以他斟酌着语句回答了一个较为温柔的答案：  
“我是牧羊人，故我以羊为食。”  
显然当时这个答案也是吓到了这条小蛇，哪怕天使知道魔鬼就是那条伊甸之蛇，但是魔鬼的人形总是显得太过无辜，像是这羊群里最为年幼天真的那只羊。  
他难免地会起想吃掉对方的想法，有时候甚至连做法都想好了，胸腹香煎，骨头熬汤，鳞片也能炸一炸后当做小食，如果真的是要他吃，他绝对不会浪费，会慢慢地把对方的每一寸都吞进去，绝不浪费。  
只是无数次他告诫自己没必要，他们已经彼此在这个人间相伴了六千年了，如果真的把对方吃下去，未来又有谁陪他一起在这里继续走下去？  
反正他已经回不去天堂了，况且有还需要有人供他逗着玩啊。  
想着这个，天使也觉得有些困了，沿着蛇身找了一圈对方的蛇头，然后牵着睡得迷迷糊糊的蛇头放到自己的胸前，抱在怀里，也闭眼睡了过去。


End file.
